


This is not right to be feeling this

by AleynKingofEclon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleynKingofEclon/pseuds/AleynKingofEclon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon a knight of Camalot should not have feelings for a man. It is not right and is frowned upon in Camalot. What will Leon do when Arthur and the knights of the round table find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not right to be feeling this

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Merlin. This is takes place at the end of series 3 and to the end of series 4. This will suck badly, I have warned you. I haven't seen Merlin in a while so bare with me. LANCE DOESN'T DIE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will take place at the end of season 3 and beginning of season 4.

This is not right and Leon knows this very well. He should not feel this way towards a man. It is wrong; he has been a knight for years now and knows this isn't how a knight acts. He fell in love with the quiet tall knight of the group, Percival. Lancelot found out about this a month after the battle of the immortal army. He was glad Lance wouldn't tell anyone about this, and understood it all. But, when the others found out, Leon's life had changed, and the opinion people had of him. Let's go back to the beginning and tell you a story!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm probably not going to finish this anytime soon.


End file.
